Detrás de aquella mascara
by UserMudafacka
Summary: Cassie, una chica nueva esconde un secreto que cambiara las perspectiva de muchos e incluso cambiara la vida de algunos. Kyle quiere averiguar antes que nadie lo que esconde, con ayuda de Kenny. ¿Te atreves a descubrir su secreto? OC creado por mi.


**Título: D**etrás de aquella mascara.

**Notas del autor: E**sta historia la comencé a escribir alrededor de las 11 pm, ojala que les gusteXD no soy muy buena escribiendo, espero les guste nwn

_**Los personajes de este Fan Fiction no me pertenecen, sólo mi OC. Espero lo disfruten.**_

**U**n pelirrojo con piel sorprendentemente blanca se miraba al espejo con cierto recelo de su propio reflejo. Esto no era normal en él, claro que no. Desde hace unos días atrás algo andaba más a su alrededor, y no era sólo por él. Uno de sus amigos, el rubio pervertido (¿Ya saben a quién me refiero?) también notaba esos aires misteriosos que había en la situación. ¿Quieren saber por qué? Les contaré la historia, nos remontaremos unos dos días atrás…

*10 minutos antes de que sonará el timbre*

Stan se sentó en el segundo lugar de la tercera fila (ya que fue el primero en llegar), con un lápiz, un lapicero y una libreta a rayas sobre el pupitre. Luego entró Butters con un leve sonrojo que adornaba su suave y blanca piel de su rostro. Con la mirada baja se sentó en el último lugar de la misma fila de Stan, sin si quiera haber notado la presencia del azabache.

-¡Maldito judío! – Gritó Cartman antes de entrar corriendo al salón y dirigirse a la ventana más cercana para escupir algo que había en su boca.

Kyle apenas y podía respirar de la risa, a Cartman esto no le gustó para nada, frundió el entre cejo y le sacó el dedo al puro estilo Tucker, a lo que Kyle solo le respondió de la misma forma pero con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. Stan sentía la necesidad de saber la razón por la cual peleaban hora, pero no quería involucrarse… pero ya saben, la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Hey, Kyle. –Stan intentó llamar la atención de su amigo pelirrojo pero estaba tan ocupado riéndose del gordo que ni lo escuchó. Suspiró hastiado de que siempre estuvieran peleando, hasta parecían casados.

Kenny había visto todo aquello, riéndose de igual forma que Kyle.

-JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Se reía Kenny de una forma exagerada y sonora- ¡Debiste de ver tu cara cuando Kyle te dio aquella hamburguesa con… con….. PFFF JAJAJJAJAJ, con ese calcetín adentro!

Stan hizo un perfecto Facepalm, mucho alboroto por una estupidez, por lo menos Kyle había dejado de reír para por fin sentarse en algún lugar vacío. Kenneth optó por sentarse cerca de aquel pequeño Butters, para luego pervertirlo cuando nadie este viendo. Sí, este sería un día totalmente normal…

*tocan el timbre*

Cartman ya estaba frotando sus manos como una mosca (?) planeando su próxima venganza. Kyle se sentó en el lugar vacío que estaba delante de Stan.

Todos habían entrado al aula de clases. El señor Garrison entró con una gran sonrisa al salón… Espera, ¿qué? Ver al señor Garrison sonriendo de esa forma tan…. Anormal, incluso daba miedo, parecía el gato Cheshire. Stan sintió un escalofrío.

-Bien mocosos –dijo en tonó cariñoso aquellas palabras que eran poco amables. Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y al ver que los alumnos no guardaban silencio se borró esa sonrisa de su rostro. Cada chico (o chica) no hacían nada productivo como escuchar música, tirar bolas de papel, entre otras cosas decidió intervenir-

-CÁLLENSE- gritó el señor garrison- Kenny, deja de ver pornografía aquí, Craig, quítate esos audífonos, Damien, deja de traumar al compañero de a lado con tus poderes del anticristo.

Cada uno hizo caso al profesor ( de mala gana) y por fin hubo silencio. El maestro suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y entró al aula una hermosa chica de 16 años, con cabello rojo, pero no tan intenso como el de kyle, de una piel aparentemente suave y delicada que le daba ese toque adorable. Vestía con un blusa de color azul de tirantes con una falda blanca y zapatos del mismo color con lunares azules. Aquel conjunto hacía resaltar sus ojos que eran tan negros como la noche misma. Se paró frente a todos y con una leve sonrisa que hizo suspirar a más de uno y Barbara Stevens sintió un poco de celos, pues ella siempre fue la más bonita del salón, bueno, ella se autoproclamaba la más bonita.

-Mi nombre es Cassie Caroll, tengo 16 años y espero llevarme bien con todos.-Dijo aquella encantadora chica.

-Muy bien, Cassie, puedes sentarte con el chico que más lindo te parezca –Dijo el señor Garrison y dicho esto, Cassie se sentó a un lado de Cartman. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos… es que… bueno, ¿Cartman y lindo? ¿Era posible que esas dos palabras pudieran estar juntas en una misma oración? Kenny río como cuando Cartman se comió aquella hamburguesa con el calcetín sucio adentro.

-¡Eres un tonto pobre! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! –Gritó Cartman a Kenny para que se dejara de reír de una vez, pero sus gritos acompañado de aquella mueca que hacía en el rostro sólo hizo que su risa aumentara.

Cartman decidió ignorar a aquél tonto, total que ni le importaba. Sintió que alguien lo observaba y era Cassie. Cartman no supo que decir o que hacer… cuando de repente tuvo una gran idea, un buen tema de conversación…

-Y…. bueno... ¿Te gusta el pan?- Dijo con total nerviosismo. Kyle se empezó a reír y se tiró al piso por el "gran" tema de conversación, los demás igual se rieron.

-¡Sólo piensas en comer, tonto gordo! –gritó alguien desde el fondo del salón-

-Cartman, por eso estás como estás, obeso.- Dijo el señor Garrison burlándose de aquel pobre desdichado que ni sabía que decirle a una chica linda. Cassie sólo sonrío y asintió con la cabeza algo… desconcertada.

*Luego… en el receso*

Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman estaban sentados frente a las mesas de la cafetería, Stan había llevado su desayuno que era un sencillo sándwich de jamón de pavo, Kyle comía una manzana, Kenny llevaba una bolsa vacía, no era porque fuera pobre, es que no sabía que comprar con su mucho dinero (mentiras) y Cartman comía papas fritas que había comprado.

-¿Lo ves, Kyle? Soy guapo, las chicas mueren por mi. –dijo con aires de grandeza antes de seguir comiendo sus papas.

-Claro, Cartman, comer calcetines, que tu mamá te haga todo a pesar de que ya estés grandesito y esa grasa que tienes en la panza enamora. Claro, claro. –Cartman notó el obvio uso del sarcasmo en las palabras de Kyle.

-Hablando de gordos…. ¿Por qué los gordos no usan sostén? –Comentó Kenny, con un tema poco profundo-

-¿Por qué deberían de usar sostén? –Preguntó Stan antes de comer el último trozo de sándwich que le quedaba.

-Digo…. ¿no has visto que pareciera que tuvieran más senos que una mujer? Yo sólo digo… -se encogió de hombros.-

-Em…. Claaaaro –Kyle quiso cambiar de tema, esto le estaba perturbando… porque se imaginó a cartman con un sostén puesto.

*mientras tanto…. En otro lugar de la escuela*

Cassie entró al baño de mujeres y cerró la puerta con llave, no había nadie adentro así que se sintió aliviada. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan….

**Well…. I know, está historia se ve algo tonta, pero créanme, tomará más sentido según vaya avanzando la historia, explicaré algo de la historia en el siguiente capítulo, sé que este es algo corto pero así debió de ser –en realidad no, le quería agregar un par de cosas antes- ¿Les gustó la historia? ¿Quieren que haya parejas? ¿Qué pasará el siguiente capítulo? ¿Los gordos usan sostén? XDDD descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo **

**#UserMudafacka.**


End file.
